


I'm (not) good at goodbyes

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: just say the word, and I'll be yours, you know I never forgot [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, lapslock, we're hitting sad hours so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: jaeyoon saw seokwoo again. the sadness resurfaces.(it always does)
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon, Past Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: just say the word, and I'll be yours, you know I never forgot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm (not) good at goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by I'm good at goodbyes by BIBI which is an amazing and cathartic song so please check it out! idk if anyone will want to read this tbh but if you like any aspect of it, please let me know ❤

his limbs disintegrate as he soaks in the tepid bath water that's cooled so much it's beginning to make him cold. he feels like he's about to fall apart, fall apart at the seams and maybe allow himself to wash down the drain and disappear from existence. the wound is still fresh, but he doesn't even know why it's still there. a mere glimpse of his old lover, that's all it took to reignite the pain?

jaeyoon is weak now. he knows he is, always has been really, even when he had been forced to say goodbye to seokwoo. back then, it'd been easier to deal with. he'd picked up a paintbrush and with hard, quick strokes he'd created something with his pain, instead of letting it sit on his chest forever and suffocate him. even then he wasn't able to say anything to seokwoo's face though, couldn't tell him to fuck off or to pull that stick out of his ass before it caused permanent damage. he wishes he could. wishes he could watch the look of shock as jaeyoon lay down his thorny thoughts on the ground just so seokwoo could walk on them and feel his pain.

it's vindictive, this feeling, but jaeyoon has a right to be angry. he has a right to be sad.

the bubbles have all disappeared now. it's been so long that jaeyoon's become this wrinkled, cold thing in the bathtub. he must look sad from any other point of view. he wonders if anyone could see him now, what they would think of him. did he look pitiful, drowning in his sorrows?

he steps out from the tub finally, and leaves the bathroom.

it's time for him to rest, and not think of these things. it had already ruined his relaxing bath, he wouldn't let it ruin anything else.

he'd forget seokwoo, possibly still have bouts of anger and sorrow, but in the end, he'll forget seokwoo. he knows he will.


End file.
